world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021614RysporSeriad
10:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began trolling carewornAstro1ogist CA at 22:51 -- 10:52 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwimʃ over to ʃeriad, looking ʃomewhat ʃmvg. "Yov know, I hardly think it covntʃ aʃ a 'one-night ʃtand' if yov immediately go try to break vp with yovr kiʃmeʃiʃ becavʃe of it."~ 10:54 CA: Seriad slides a finger down his chest, "Weeeeeeell... Now, we have this sad, pitiful kismesisitude going on... More time with... you," 10:55 CA: "Hating you, that is..." 10:57 GT: ~He ʃmirkʃ. "I'm almoʃt flattered."~ 10:58 GT: ~"Really, it'ʃ ʃickening how deʃperate he iʃ; poʃtvring at me to get me to 'ʃtep off'. I mvʃt ʃay yov have rather poor taʃte."~ 10:58 CA: "Yes, it honestly really is... But, pity IS my weakness..." 11:01 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ actvally a fairly ʃmart move on yovr part, ʃeeing aʃ yov moʃt likely only have a chance at a relationʃhip with ʃomeone jvʃt aʃ pitifvl aʃ yov."~ 11:02 CA: "Which is exactly why I'm with you right now." 11:03 GT: ~"At leaʃt I don't loʃe intereʃt if the other party doeʃn't contact me for more than a day."~ 11:04 CA: "Hey. We hadn't spoken in QUITE some time. I was begining to think he was avoiding me." 11:06 GT: ~"Oh, I waʃn't talking abovt Tlaloc. I waʃ talking abovt Doir. Are yov and he ʃtill on 'hiatvʃ', or have yov decided to break off yovr flimʃy excvʃe and tell him the trvth?"~ 11:08 CA: She narrows her eyes, "EXCUSE, YOU. For your information, we are eagerly awaiting POST GAME to continue our relations. And... I WASN'T LYING TO HIM... I do, love him... I do, just... just shut up!' 11:10 GT: ~"Oh dear, have I hit a nerve?" He feignʃ chagrin. "My ʃINCEREʃT apologieʃ."~ 11:12 CA: "Stop it, stop it, stop it..." 11:14 GT: ~"Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, yov're pathetic. ʃo have yov jvʃt pvt Doir on hold aʃ a ʃort of 'emergency mateʃprit', then? 'In Caʃe of Empty Qvadrant, Pvll Here?' "~ 11:16 CA: "I SAID SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF PUTRID FESTERING SHIT." She tugs at her pig-tails "JUST SHUT UP!" She then, violently, presses her lipssss against his. ((Grrr)) 11:18 GT: ~Ryʃpor kiʃʃeʃ back fiercely, biting her lip a bit for good meaʃvre, clawʃ ʃinking into her back a little.~ 11:25 CA: "Oh, feisty today are we?" She goes back to mackin' Yanking on his horns to get ALL UP IN HIS GRILL, LIKE, SO CLOSE, SHE BECOMES THE GRILL. 11:28 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃhiverʃ aʃ ʃhe grabʃ hiʃ hornʃ, and hiʃ grip becomeʃ mvch ʃlacker. "Nnot fairrr," he ʃlvrʃ, and makeʃ a weak grab for her own hornʃ.~ 11:29 CA: "aaaaahhhh... Um... I... aaahhh...." 11:29 GT: ((wait did i complete the grab or)) 11:30 CA: ((Yesssss)) 11:31 GT: ~Ryʃpor makeʃ a few erratic flapʃ of hiʃ tail fin in an effort to keep the both of them vpright, before giving vp and letting them ʃink to the grovnd. "'ʃ yovr favllt," he ʃayʃ lethargically.~ 11:32 CA: "Oh... W-whatever, yoour fault foor... being such a... weakling..." 11:35 GT: ~Ryʃpor whapʃ her in the face with hiʃ tail in retaliation.~ 11:37 CA: She uh, manages too get upright and gooes foor a shitty tackle hoorn grab... 11:38 GT: ~Ryʃpor manageʃ to grab her handʃ and pvllʃ her back down.~ 11:39 CA: "Dammit..." 11:41 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃnickerʃ at her frvʃtration. "Having trovble?"~ 11:42 CA: She thrashes aroound a bit moore befoore gooing slack, "Fine. Yoou win..." 11:44 GT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ trivmphantly. "I alwayʃ do."~ 11:44 CA: SHE TAKES THIS ADVANTAGE TO GET THE UPPERHAND WHAT A TWIST OHOHOHOHOHOHOH ((Did she manage too doo this?)) 11:45 GT: ((omg they're either going to do the frick frack or fall asleep right there in the hallway)) 11:46 CA: ((lololololol)) 11:47 CA: She takes a firm grip oof his hoorns yet again, and they goo back too passioonate macking. 11:48 GT: ((well i was going to have him fall asleep but hey that works too)) 11:56 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtrvggleʃ to ʃtay awake, bvt he ʃlowly becomeʃ ʃleepier and ʃleepier aʃ ʃeriad continveʃ to hold on. Eventvally, he ʃtopʃ moving altogether, and light ʃnoring can be heard.~ 12:00 CA: She releases one of his horns and slaps him across the face. "Hey, hey get up!" She giggles, and how the fuck she did this is unknown to man, gives him a ~wet willie~ double the water in his ears? how childish... 12:02 GT: ((let's finish things up soon i wanna talk to beau)) 12:02 CA: ((Yes, yes..)) 12:03 GT: ((she could like leave him in the hallway or smth)) 12:03 CA: "Well, if you're dead..." She not-stands, and floats away, calling, 'loser' as she leaves. 12:04 -- carewornAstro1ogist CA gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:04 --